Dancing in the Flames
by WhiskeyMouth
Summary: Forty-eight years after the Cullens leave, Bella Swan is a vampire, and pursuing her education at Dartmouth. Her roomates just happen to be a certian Rosalie and Alice Cullen. Emmett walks in the door, and old feeling resurface.  One shot. Written badly.
1. I

**Dancing in the Flames**

* * *

><p>WhiskeyMouth<p>

* * *

><p>Forty-eight years after the Cullens leave Forks, fate finds Isabella Swan a vampire, and incredibly powerful. She's been with the Volturi for almost half a century, vowing to protect the Cullens from Aro and Cauis, who never forget. As Bella flees to Dartmouth to pursue her English education under the guise of Scarlet Mayson, she meets the Cullens, and old feelings resurface.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Important Notice <strong>

I know I'm not an exceptionally good writer, but I'm not an illiterate nutcase, either. I don't expect you to fall in love with this short story, all I expect you to do is read it and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, and please, by all means, tell me what you _really_ think about it.

I might continue this as a multi-chapter one shot, but it will not evolve into a full story. I just can't bring myslef to write a full blown 100k+ word story on FanFiction yet. I want to get a few one shots under my belt, first. This isn't my first Fic, I've helped my sister and her friend in the past with writing, and I edited some of their chapters, so I have some experience.

Bella is a little out of character in this story. I hate the stupid, frail, human girl that she is in Meyer's books, and how she just strings everyone along. She should be a vampire, and Edward should have turned her in Twilight, and that should've been the end of the series. But Meyer wrote three sequels, oh my GOD, and here we are. Twilight is now a freaking blown up, super fangirl attraction. Girls flock to this story like fat kids to cupcakes. I'm serious. It's all hyped up.

Sorry for ranting, but you should know that I do this quite frequently. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan x Emmett Cullen<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback – Forty-eight years earlier<strong>_

_"Isabella," Victoria smiled grimly, the tips of her elongated incisors peeking through her lips. _

_ "Victoria," I nodded._

_ "I assume you're not here for a lovely chat?"_

_ "You assume right. I have something to ask you," I said._

_ "Ask away," Victoria nodded me forward._

_ "Can you kill me?"_

_ "Don't you just get strait to the point?" Victoria snorted sarcastically._

_ "I have nothing to live for anymore. The Cullens left, they're not coming back. Emmett's not coming back, he never will. All I was to them was a play toy. Something to keep them distracted for a few years," I scoffed._

_ "I don't want to kill you, Isabella. I never really did. The game got tiring after a while. After all, you are just a human. What the Cullens don't see is that you have so much potential, so much talent waiting to be released," Victoria smiled at me. "I want to change you."_

_ "What?" _

_ "If I change you, you have room to grow. Infinite room. Then you can track down the Cullens and capture their attention again. Emmett, if that's his name, might just find you interesting again. As beautiful as you are now, imagine how stunning you'll be as a vampire," Victoria said._

_ "Only if I'm free to go once I'm changed," I whispered._

_ "Of course," Victoria smiled warmly._

_ "Do it," I prompted, and then I was on the ground, Victoria hovering over me._

_ "Wise decision," Victoria smirked, and then sank her fangs into my neck, then into my wrists, her cold tongue gliding over the cuts._

_ "Sleep well, Isabella," Victoria laughed, and then dashed off into the forest, leaving me to suffer in absolute loneliness._

**_Flashback – Forty-nine years earlier_**

_A light knocking sounded against my window, and I rose slowly, praying to whatever God was listening that it wasn't Victoria. I opened it slowly, and the face of Emmett Cullen appeared, a large smirk on his face._

_ "Belly-boo!" Emmett boomed, and I clamped a hand over his mouth, bringing a finger to my lips. Emmett nodded and lifted himself inside. _

_ "Emmybear," I giggled, giving him a big hug. He squeezed me lightly, the big smirk still plastered on his face._

_ "Are you okay, Bells?" He asked, his face turning serious. I nodded, and let him pull me into another hug._

_ "I'm here to make sure you're alright. No one else knows I'm here, besides Alice of course," Emmett said._

_ "Thanks, Em. You don't know how good it is to see one of you," I smiled. "What about… _him_," I asked._

_ "He's somewhere in Venezuela, hunting jungle cats. Alice saw him with someone," Emmett said, searching for something in my eyes. _

_ "It's okay, I can handle it."_

_ "Alice saw him with a woman who was visiting from France on a science exploration. He's… pretty involved with her," Emmett said grimly._

_ "So?"_

_ "I don't think he'll ever come back," Emmett sighed._

_ "I knew that. He doesn't love me anymore. He never did," I shook my head. "So how's things with you and Rosie?"_

_ "She left me," Emmett shrugged._

_ "What?"_

_ "She left me about six months ago. We'd been growing further apart the past decade. We pretended to be together to make nice show for you when you'd come over, and for the kids at Forks High. We didn't want unnecessary attention."_

_ "I can see that. But why'd you drift apart?"_

_ "She wanted humanity, kids, a human husband. She left so she could have that," Emmett sighed._

_ "Oh, Emmybear," I said, hugging him tightly. With my body pressed against his, I could feel his cold muscles underneath his shirt, and a blush rose to my cheeks and my heart rate increased._

_ "Sorry," I smiled, looking down. Emmett's finger went down to tip my head up, so I could look him in the eyes, which were dark, although I could I sworn they were bright gold when he arrived._

_ Emmett's breathing stopped as mine hitched in my throat. His lips slowly inched forward to mine, cold granite meeting warm flower petals. Emmett's smooth hands cupped my face, my arms wrapping around his neck as his tongue demanded entrance into my mouth. Electric shocks were running through my body where Emmett's cold touch was meeting my soft skin. He pushed me down on the bed, gently, and hovered over me, elbows supporting his weight. _

_ "Emmett," I breathed, clutching at the soft fabric of his tee shirt._

_ "Hmmm?" _

_ "Why?" I asked._

_ Emmett sighed, and the pulled away from me. _

_ "I don't know. If you wanted me to stop you should have just said so," Emmett shook his head, standing up and heading for the window._

_ "Don't go," I pleaded. Emmett turned, and raised his eyebrow._

_ "Stay with me tonight," I said, almost a question. Emmett smiled and crawled into the bed with me, wrapping his strong arms around me. I snuggled into his cold chest and fell asleep quickly._

**Present – 2055**

"Calm down, Isabella," Aro sighed, closing his eyes.

"I will _not_ calm down," I growled, pacing back and forth.

"You don't see the danger of going back to them, young one," Cauis shook his head. "If you leave you might never come back."

"I'm allowed to leave whenever I please, that was agreed. I'm sorry to end our deal two years short, but I have to. I have to see _him_," I said, trying to get them to understand.

"We will not allow you to leave," Aro said firmly. Jane, Felix, and Demetri melted away from the shadows, determination set on their faces.

"Like you have a choice," I scoffed.

"We do," Cauis smiled, and gave an almost unnoticeable nod, one that I'd miss completely if I was human.

Felix rushed forward, hands splayed in an effort to grab me, but I pushed out my shield and he flew backwards, crashing into Cauis. His throne erupted into angry flames, their crackling driving Aro and Marcus backwards, their hands over their face. Cauis was screaming, trying to escape the flames, his legs now ash and purple smoke.

"What have you done?" Aro yelled at me.

"_Never_ tell me what to do again, or you're going to burn, too," I growled, and then set Marcus's and Aro's thrones on fire, too.

"You are not permitted to leave, Isabella," Aro hissed.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to do, thank you," I hissed back, and then smiled as I disappeared from view, the scene changing from the Volturi atrium to a dark funnel, planning to arrive at Dartmouth.

Along with my shield ability, which had expanded to a physical shield after my change, I'd found that I can absorb any other vampire's powers and use it to my own advantage, and I'd always have it. I could drain the other vampire of their ability completely, or seep their ability out with them unaware.

I'd met a newborn on my way to Volterra who was exceptionally gifted, and I picked up on her two talents. Teleporting, and altering my appearance were two very useful gifts. I'd left the girl slightly drained of her powers, and had perfected mine over the years I spent in Volterra.

On the way to Dartmouth, I had altered my appearance to that of a slightly taller, curvier, blonde girl, with softer features that appeared slightly more human, but looked nothing like Isabella Swan. My eyes changed from crimson to a bright violet, and I tanned my skin to a bronzer hue.

I landed softly on some grass, brushing myself off. I still hadn't gotten used to the darkness that followed with my ability.

A small girl gasped as I randomly appeared, her little arms dangling upside down as she hanged from a tree branch. Her family, or I who I supposed was her family, were talking in a circle not far from the tree. I smiled warmly at the girl, who giggled.

The boy from the family looked over, I assume he was the one attending college, seeing as he was around my age I was when I was turned, and smiled brightly at me. I waved, not really wanting to be interested, but he _was_ kinda cute.

"Mom, good-looking girl over there, gotta go talk to her," The boy smiled at his mother, who turned to face me. She nodded in approval before turning back to talk to her husband.

The boy came jogging over, that smile still plastered on his face.

"Hey, I'm Jason," He said, giving a slight wave.

"Scarlet," I smiled, going with the alias that I'd used to apply for this college.

"Would you be so daring as to accept my invitation to go on a date this evening?" He asked.

"I'm guessing you're one that cuts strait to the point, hmm?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"That I am," Jason smiled.

"Sure. Meet me at my dorm later, around seven? Building A, third floor, room 106," I winked, and sauntered off to where my dorm was.

Back in Volterra, I had secretly applied for Dartmouth. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a degree in something, expand my limited knowledge. Being a vampire, I could earn my degree in probably half the time, due to the fact that I can study for hours on end without tiring.

I dropped by the office, picked up my keys and such. I had shipped my clothes from Volterra to Dartmouth, and paid the college to accept my luggage without question and to keep quiet about it.

"Your roommate should be already in your dorm, Miss Jonnathan. I hope you enjoy your stay at Dartmouth," The receptionist lady smiled at me and waved me off.

I had no trouble finding my room. My luggage was already delivered to my dorm, so I had nothing to carry. I reached the door to my dorm and took a deep breath, reaching out my hearing.

Then the scent hit me. A distinctly familiar scent, one sickeningly sweet scent that almost burned my nostrils. Thank god I'd decided to actually use my gift to pump blood through my cold veins, a different scent than my human blood, but still as appetizing. I opened the door to Alice and Rosalie Cullen, talking in a low enough voice that a human wouldn't hear. I pretended I wasn't hearing anything and smiled at them, going over to the only bed that wasn't yet taken.

"What's so bad about the visions?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Emmett keeps disappearing, I don't know why," Alice sighed. I tensed at Emmett's name, but reminded myself that I couldn't show signs of knowing them, or having anything to do with them. I was here for a reason, and I wasn't going to screw it up.

"Is he going to die?" Rosalie asked, panic stricken.

_Oh please, you stupid bitch. Don't pretend,_ I thought, scowling to myself.

Once I'd put my comforter on my bed, not that I'd really use it, but I had to keep up my human appearances, I turned around and smiled.

"Hi guys, I'm Scarlet," I said, trying to be cheery. Alice gave me that genuine and friendly smile of hers, and Rosalie gave me that bullshit _I totally despise you_ smile. I smiled back, trying to be nice, at least.

"I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie. We've got more family, but you know, girl's dorms and all," Alice giggled, the laugh not really reaching her eyes.

"Nice contacts," I told Rosalie, just to piss her off.

"These aren't contacts," Rosalie smirked, getting cocky.

"Huh, must be nice to be a freak," I smiled sweetly, and then turned around, taking my luggage and packing my clothes into the dresser that I had shipped here.

I heard Rosalie sigh, and then Alice giggled.

"Stupid bitch is gonna die if she don't learn to shut her mouth," Rosalie said lowly, assuming I couldn't hear. I pretended I didn't hear anything. No need to get my anger flared.

"No Rose," Alice warned.

Footsteps sounded about a hundred feet from the room, very light footsteps. Vampire footsteps. Two sets of footsteps, actually.

"You think they're already settled in?" Jasper's voice asked from the hallway. Alice perked up, and then the scent of Emmett and Jasper hit me. Emmett's was like a freight train, and I almost knocked down the door and captured him in the most fiery kiss possible.

Fear ran through me as Jasper walked in, followed by Emmett. Could Jasper feel my emotions? I thought of Emmett completely naked, and I was washed with desire. Jasper didn't even twitch, thank God.

"Who's this?" Jasper asked, casting a curious glance in my direction. I was happy that he didn't have his self-control issue anymore, or else I'd have to suffer another attack from him, and I didn't want to reveal I was a vampire at the moment.

"This is Scarlet, and she's just simply _perfect_," Rosalie sneered. Emmett gave her a warning look, and she scowled at him, turning her head to look out the window.

"Rose, don't. We don't want her to hate you," Emmett said, lowering his voice to where a human wouldn't be able to hear.

"She should," Rose sighed.

"So, Scarlet, what're you majoring in?" Jasper asked in his charming Southern accent.

"English," I smiled. Jasper nodded.

"Before I came here I planned on majoring in Philosophy, but I decided last minute that I'd rather write about my life," Jasper smiled back.

"I think you two have classes together," Alice said excitedly.

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked, playing dumb. That caught Alice of guard. She faltered for a moment, not long enough for a human to detect, but obviously I was able to.

"There's not a lot of English undergraduates here at Dartmouth, so I just figured that you might have some classes," Alice shrugged. I smiled, and nodded. Rosalie had a slight smirk on her face.

"Stupid human," Rosalie muttered. Emmett squeezed her shoulder hard, causing Rosalie to wince.

"So, we'll let you girls get settled in, we're gonna get ready in our own dorms and then we might go grab some lunch," Emmett smiled at me. Rosalie glared at him and I stifled a giggle.

"I have to go through some registry stuff anyway, so I might as well leave Alice and Rose to themselves," I said, glancing at Alice.

Standing up, I left the room, and stopped right by the door as it close.

"She needs to leave," Rosalie said simply.

"Why, Rose?" Alice asked.

"She's just… ugh. I don't know," Rosalie groaned.

_Snotty bitch is just jealous that I'll steal Emmett away from her. Well, with my looks it might just happen…_

Suddenly my world went black and I fell to the ground, causing quite a scene with the people in the hallway. I could sense the door opening and people rushing out, trying to see what happened, but then my mind came to life.

At first it was a little blurry, but then the image began to clear up.

Emmett leaned against a tree, his arms crossed and a large smirk on his face. My view switched to a girl with blonde hair tackling a grizzly and pushing it to the floor, her lips on its furry neck. The position was a little intimate, what with the girl practically straddling the bear at his midsection, but his movements began to subside as the girl sucked the blood from his veins, and a low growl escaped her throat. The growl was almost a moan, and I could see Emmett shuddering and his pants growing tighter in a certain _area_. The girl stood from the bear and pushed him away, his body rolling down the hill, his limbs still locked in the same position.

The girl turned around, a small trail of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, and smiled at Emmett. She had my face, or at least my altered appearance face. I ran at Emmett in the vision and jumped on him, my legs around his waist and ankles locked together at his lower back as I attacked his mouth eagerly.

The vision, or at least that's what I thought it was, dissipated like smoke, and my view of the hallway reappeared slowly.

"Scarlet?" Alice asked suspiciously.

_Aw shit…_

Of course, Alice would know something was up. Even if she couldn't see me in any of her visions, she knew the look she had on her face when she had one, and Jasper most likely did too. I glanced at him, and he looked a little wary.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I fainted," I said simply.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, the venom in her voice barely hidden.

"When I was a kid I was in a car accident, and something in my brain never fully recovered, and here we are," I said, shrugging.

"Oh, you poor thing," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Watch yourself," I warned. Rosalie huffed and walked back into the room, her head high and arms crossed.

"Don't mind her, she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes," Emmett smiled at me, and I heard Rosalie growl from inside the dorm. Emmett offered me a hand, and I took it. As soon as my fingers laced through his, an electric shock ran through my arm and down to my toes. Emmett shuddered and jumped back, and Jasper looked at him suspiciously. Alice helped me up instead and I gave a curious look to Emmett, playing dumb.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded, his jaw hard as he walked away.

"He's only done that with one other person," Jasper said very quietly.

"Bella," Alice breathed, just as quietly. Jasper nodded slightly, something a human wouldn't pick up.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, eliciting a nod from her. Jasper took his leave and followed Emmett.

"Why don't we go get some coffee?" Alice asked. I smiled at her, and looped my arm through hers as we walked the opposite way down the hallway to the elevators.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Alice asked, sipping some from her cup and grimacing slightly. She scrunched her face and tossed her cup in the trashcan, and brushed her hands off.

"I have a great aunt that lives in the Olympic Peninsula," I said, and Alice froze. "She's sixty-seven now, and she's already rambling like a madwoman. She tells me stories about vampires and werewolves."

"Is she a writer?" Alice asked.

"Yes, have you heard of Isabella Black?" I asked, going with a last name that wasn't too obvious."

"I've heard of an Isabella Swan," Alice offered.

"She didn't write when she was Swan. She started writing a few years after she married and had kids," I said, looking outside the window over a large courtyard.

"Oh," Alice mused.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you something," I said, and Alice nodded me on.

"Go ahead."

"I _am_ Isabella Swan," I pursed my lips.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"Hi Alice," I smiled slightly. "It's been a while, but I don't blame you for leaving. I hope Jasper didn't take it personally."

"It is you!" Alice screamed, and then flew across the table to give me hug. I returned it, glad to be reunited with my best friend.

"We can't tell anyone. I'll shield you from Edward if need be," I promised. Alice smiled hugely, a twinkle in her eye.

"I missed you so much," She gushed.

"I missed you too, Alice. I missed everyone," I sighed, and glanced back out the window. I knew I just had to tell someone, but I didn't think I was ready for the repercussions.

* * *

><p>With all the impromptu shopping with Alice, and then the 'fashion show around the campus' as she put it, I completely forgot about my date with Jason at seven. I rushed back to my dorm with Alice, who was giggling and very excited, due to the fact that we just went shopping and I actually enjoyed it. Turning into a vampire changed aspects of my personality that I never figured would be changed.<p>

"What are you so upbeat about?" Rosalie asked me once I walked into the dorm, giggling with Alice.

"None of your business," I said, smiling innocently.

"Bitch," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked, still smiling. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me.

"You heard what I said," Rosalie growled.

"Rose, Bel- Scarlet, why don't we stop this?" Alice asked.

"What'd you just call her?" Rosalie asked, widening her eyes at me.

"Bella. Her great aunt,_ Isabella Swan_," Alice said, placing importance on my real name. "Passed most of her talents down to her, and Scarlet here wanted to be an author just like Isabella, so her nickname is Bella."

Rosalie nodded suspiciously, and then turned around, typing on her computer. She was on Facebook, chatting with Emmett.

_Bitch is back. Stupid little shit._

_ Rosie, you know that she's a nice person. _

_ You're picking her side over mine? I'm your fucking mate, Emmett!_

_ I never said anything about that. Just give her a chance. You can't be hostile to _all_ the humans you meet. _

_ Whatever. I'll be at your room tonight, babe._

_ I'm not up for it, Rosie._

_ You're turning me down now? First you're nice to that bitch, and now you don't want me. _

_ Just calm down, Rosie,_ Emmett typed, and I could image him sighing. Rosalie slammed her laptop shut, and turned around, glaring at me.

I just smiled and walked into the large closet, which contained all the new outfits Alice and I bought on our excursion. Browsing, I picked the deep crimson cocktail dress that I bought on a whim in some designer store, and slipped on some matching stilettos.

"No, change into something black. It'll make it more dramatic," Alice smiled at me, walking into the closet. I scowled from the pedestal at the end of the giant room, and turned to face my reflection in the tri-mirror that gave me almost every view possible, striking some poses.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rosalie asked me, walking in and stripping down to her lingerie. Too bad I was curvier than she was.

"A date," I said simply.

"With who?"

"Some guy named Jason. He asked me when I got out of the limo," I said, making up some cover story.

"Limo?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms.

"My dad just got lucky one day, came onto a hefty sum of cash," I shrugged.

"I bet half of your money comes from you selling yourself on a street corner in New York," Rosalie scoffed.

"All of it does, honey. I have men begging at my knees," I smirked at her, now applying mascara to my eyelashes.

"I doubt it," Rosalie smirked back.

"Hey, Scarlet, you have eleven new messages," Alice called from the main room. I looked at Rosalie, as if to prove my point.

"From who?" I asked casually, applying some finishing touches to my makeup.

"Two from Jason, three from Ryan, one from Jasper, four from Blake, and then two from Emmett," Alice said, walking into the closet and handing me the new shiny iPhone that I bought on our shopping trip.

"Emmett texted you?" Rosalie asked, furious.

"What can I say? I told you I had men begging at my knees," I said, a smile on my face. Rosalie grabbed my phone and tapped the messages icon, and then scrolled down to Emmett's.

She rolled her jaw and pursed her lips, flinging my phone back at me. I glanced down at the messages, and smiled at what I saw.

_Hey, we're going to a nightclub later, around ten. We don't have a curfew so we can stay out as late as we want, you game? _I tapped back to the other message and almost laughed in Rosalie's face.

_Um, Scarlet? Can you tell me if Rosie is acting a bit weird? I think she's really jealous of you, but I don't see you like that, but you are super pretty and have an amazing personality. I know this might be a little weird but honesty never hurts, right?_

"Well, I can sure say that Emmett seems like a nice guy," I smiled sweetly at Rosalie, who just growled and walked back into the main room, clad in only lingerie.

"Did she just growl?" I asked, eyes wide. Alice nodded.

"I thought that came in the woman manual. Bitches tend to do that," Alice said, waving her hand. I giggled.

"So, are you gonna go on your date?" Alice asked me.

"Nah. I'd rather go clubbing with you guys," I said.

"What are you gonna tell Jason?" Alice mused.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, and then an idea popped into my head.

I pulled out my phone and texted Emmett, _Meet me at the coffee shop. I need you to help me with something._

_Awesome, I'll be there,_ came his reply about five seconds later.

_Where's your dorm? _I texted Jason, already on my way out of the dorm.

I felt super confident, and not at all unlike a fancy business woman, walking down the hallway in stilettos and a dress, the soft fabric slightly billowing around me and my curls bouncing. Super awesome.

_Building C, second floor, room 59, u wanna meet up there 2 go 2 our d8? _Jason texted back as I left my building, and scowled at his teenager way of texting things, and his slowness was unbearable.

_Sure,_ I texted him back, still scowling as I entered the coffee shop. Emmett saw me and waved, holding something in a cup, which he handed off to Edward.

_Edward…? _

Instantly, almost like a wall hitting me, thoughts filtered into my brain. I almost gasped at the overwhelming intensity of it. A sharp pain pierced my skull, but I just kept on walking and smiling.

"Who's this?" Edward asked, looking at me with an intense gaze. "She seems familiar."

_Shit._

"How?" Emmett asked, sitting back down, surprised. I joined him at the table, trying not to sit too close to him as to make me excited. We didn't need that.

"She reminds me of Bella," Edward said lowly, and quickly. Emmett nodded ever so slightly.

"I don't know, she just does," Edward said, louder this time, to where I could hear, acting as if he just didn't say anything.

"Hmm," Emmett mused. "So, what did you need me for?"

"Well, some guy asked me out on a date this morning when I got here, and I accepted. But now, I just don't know how to turn him down," I shrugged. I felt a rush of what I felt to be jealousy from where Edward was sitting. His grip tightened on his cup, which broke, and coffee rushed down the table.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and mmhmmed, the sound strained as his lips were pursed.

"So I had an idea, and I needed your help," I said, turning to Emmett. "I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while, while I go up to his dorm."

"Cool, I'll do it," Emmett smiled broadly, but a set of thoughts and emotions interrupted my enjoying his willingness to be my boyfriend. Even if it was fake.

_Stupid bitch don't know what she's doing, hitting on my man in a coffee shop. Can't believe he even agreed to be her fake girlfriend. EVEN FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!_ Roaslie screamed, and I looked out the window to see her across the courtyard, the jealousy and rage practically pouring out of her body. Edward turned to her, also, causing Emmett to glance out the window, too. Rosalie's anger flared as she darted back inside.

"Rosalie's a little… possessive," Emmett said quietly, loud enough for me to hear, though. I felt the wave of stress from him, and I sent a calm wave his way. He looked up, confused, probably assuming Jasper was somewhere nearby.

"I picked up on that," I smiled slightly. Edward nodded.

_I know its Bella, inside her, somewhere. It just has to be,_ Edward said softly, repeating his mantra over and over again in his head.

I took a risk and lowered my shield, only to where he could pick up on my thoughts.

_Just ask Alice. She can tell you everything I told her earlier today. I know it may be confusing right now, Edward, but don't fret. _I smiled slightly as I told him this in my head, and then brought my shield up again.

"So, let's go break this boy's heart," Emmett smiled, and then laughed, blissfully unaware of mine and Edward's conversation. Edward's golden eyes met my violet ones, and a smile crept onto his face.

_Good to see you again, Isabella._

* * *

><p>"So, is this it?" Emmett asked me, stopping in front of a door. I nodded, and then knocked on it lightly. Emmett's fingers laced through mine, and he stood closer to me. I almost moaned, but I kept it all locked in. I couldn't help it, Emmett was just hot. H-O-T hot.<p>

The door swung open, revealing Jason, who's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of me holding hands with Emmett.

"Who's this?" Jason asked.

"Her boyfriend," Emmett said, his expression a stone hard mask.

"I thought she was single," Jason said, taking a step back. Another guy, about Jason's age, came to the door.

"Yeah! You got a stripper!" The guy said, clapping Jason on the back. Emmett shot him a look that told him to shut it, and the guy shrank back from view.

"Ever ask out my girl again, and you're dead," Emmett said menacingly.

"I don't believe you two are together," Jason said. "Prove it."

Emmett shrugged and then pulled my legs up around his waist, capturing my mouth with his. I cupped his face in my hands, trying to get closer, using all my strength just to get more of him. His hands went down to roughly cup my ass, squeezing it and pulling my hips closer to his, grinding ourselves together. I moaned into his mouth, relishing in the feel of his hands on my body, every part of me flush against him.

"Wow," Emmett breathed. I glanced towards the door, which I just now noticed was shut.

"When did he close the door?" I asked, still dazed.

"About a second after we started making out," Emmett smiled.

"Well then," I said calmly, hopping off of him and brushing the wrinkles out of my dress. "I'll see you later. We still going clubbing?"

"Yeah," Emmett breathed out, still leaned against the wall. I glanced down and noticed he was pretty happy, his pants almost ripping at the zipper.

"That's hot," I laughed, and he looked down and groaned. I took that as my queue to leave, and sauntered off down the hallway, still laughing.

I reached my dorm not a minute later, and got a text from Emmett.

_Sorry. _

_It's no big deal,_ I texted back, and opened the door to my room, only to be greeted by the sight of Rosalie ripping her mattress to shreds, growling and hissing. Alice was trying to calm her down, swatting at her, but there was no stopping a bitch on a mission.

I burst into laughter, doubling over and almost crying. I dropped my phone and sank to my knees, the wracking fits of diaphragm spasms and giggles causing me to almost go into shock.

"Oh my God," I manage to choke out. The crazed look in her black eyes, the animalistic fury on her face all contributed to my never ending fit of girlish giggles. Jasper appeared at the door, looking at me with pity, and then at Rosalie.

"Rose," Emmett sighed, walking into the dorm behind Jasper, followed by Edward.

"Can someone help me?" I said, still giggling on the floor.

Unfortunately, Edward held out his hand for me to grab, which I took, and stopped laughing with a sigh once stood.

"Control yourself, Barbie," Emmett murmured towards me, a slight smirk on his face. I punched him, and forgot that I was _supposed _to be human, and then pretended that I actually hurt myself.

"Ouch," I muttered, holding my wrist to my chest, stroking it gently and looking at Emmett angrily.

I glanced at Rosalie, who was watching the exchange between Emmett and I with pure loathing, some parts of the mattress still in her mouth, and a spring peeking out of her tousled mane of hair.

This just sent everyone one of us on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Rosalie stayed home while we went clubbing. She was 'sick' from eating too much mattress. Huh.<p>

Emmett drove us to a club that had people lined up, a big burly black dude standing at the entrance.

"Hottest club in New Hampshire," Emmett commented, stepping out of the car. I couldn't help but notice the way the tight shirt he wore under his jacket clung to his broad chest and abs, and it just sent a wave of desire crashing through me.

I must have been staring, because Edward cleared his throat, and I noticed I was the only one in the car, besides Edward, and Emmett was looking at me in confusion.

Huffing, I climbed out of the car and let Emmett lead me to the entrance, Edward following not far behind.

"Scarlet, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked, his eyebrows knitted together. Emmett turned around, frowning.

"I'll be inside," He said, and then slipped past the bouncer as he whispered something in his ear.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked.

Edward pushed me roughly against the wall, a hand running up the side of my body. His lips descended on mine, body pressed, uncomfortably, against me. I pushed him off and wiped a hand on my mouth.

"Why?" He asked.

"That's nasty," I spat, spitting on the ground. The concrete dissolved where my venom landed on it, and Edward looked back up at me.

"Why do I repulse you, Bella?"

"You're sick," I commented, and then took my right shoe off, and then kicked him where the sun don't shine with my bare foot. He collapsed on the ground, holding himself and moaning. I walked towards the bouncer, who barred my entrance.

"Get in line, ma'am," He said in a deep voice. I glanced at his face and noticed that his eyes were trailing over my body hungrily. Hmm, I could work this to my advantage.

I put on my seductive smile and leaned up to his ear, my hand trailing down his body to the same place I just kicked Edward, and squeezed lightly.

"A big sexy guy like you don't wanna be mean to a girl like me, hmmm?" I asked, nibbling on his ear lobe. Well, the guy was really good looking, but not as good looking as Emmett.

"Go on in," the man stuttered, letting me pass. I looked back and waved at the people in line, who groaned.

"Finally get in?" Emmett asked, his jaw hard.

"Yeah, I had to do a little sum'tin sum'tin, you know?" I asked him, a smirk on my face.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked, looking behind me and past the bouncer.

"He's writhing on the pavement in pain, because I kicked him in the family of jewels. He tried to make a move," I shrugged, trying to walk past him.

"He what?" Emmett asked, and I felt a little fury behind his enjoyment.

"It doesn't matter. He's not as a good as a kisser as you, though," I commented, patting his shoulder, and then walking off to find Alice. Emmett caught up to me though, and grabbed my hand.

"Can I ask you something, in private?" He questioned, his eyes glancing down at his shoes. I'd never seen him so… nervous before. Not since that night when we furthered our relationship when I was still human, after his family left. Understanding washed through me, and I nodded, letting him lead me to the rooms in the back of the club. Sounds of passionate lovemaking were flowing through the walls, and I did my best to ignore them.

"I know you've not even been here a day, but I feel like I've known you for a long time," Emmett said, sighing.

"I feel the same way," I said. Truthfully, I just wanted to ride him like a pony right then and there.

"So what does this mean, about us?" Emmett asked, motioning to our still intertwined hands.

"There can't be an _us,_ Emmett. You have Rosalie," I said, causing him to scoff.

"Don't kid me. She's just Queen Bitch, how I see it," Emmett sighed.

"Glad you realize that," I smiled, eliciting one from him, too.

"There is something I want to tell you, though. Or show you, rather," I said cautiously. Emmett nodded me forward, and I took a deep breath, changing my appearance to what I would look like as a vampire in this body. My skin paled, the blood dissipated, eyes turned from violet to red, and all my features sharpened and improves slightly.

"I'm a vampire," I said simply. "And I know you're one, too."

"Was it really that obvious?" Emmett asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Only to me, I'm sure," I smiled back. "But there's also something else. I have the ability to absorb any ability I come across. I've already taken in the visions, mind reading, and the empathy. Years ago, I met a newborn who could alter her appearance and had control over the element of fire. It comes in handy, let me tell you."

"I find that to be a turn on," Emmett smirked, pulling me onto his lap and running his hands up and down my sides.

_God, if he kept on like this I'd never last_, I thought dreamily.

"This isn't what I really look like," I said softly. His movements stopped, and he looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that I'm altering my appearance right now," I said.

"Can you show me what you really look like?" He asked, fear in his eyes. I nodded, and then closed my eyes. Doing the best I could, I tried to cleanse myself of all illusions, and then Emmett gasped, so I knew it was working.

"Bella, your eyes," He stuttered, lifting my face up to meet his as my eyelids fluttered open.

I hung my head in shame, waiting for the rejection and disgust to wash over him. It never came, so I glanced up to find his face with nothing but love shining through. I pressed myself closer to him, feeling his hard erection press through his jeans. His lips met mine, the desire washing through both of us in large doses. I moaned at the same time he did and slid my hands under his shirt, reveling in the feel of his solid muscles. He groaned as I placed feather light kisses on each of his abs, my tongue darting out every now and then.

Trailing up to his chest, I ripped his shirt off and wrapped my arms around his neck, now dry humping him through our clothes.

"I want you so bad," He moaned, capturing my lips with his again.

"What's stopping you?" I asked, and he scooped me up and forced us into a room, throwing me on the bed. I growled as he ripped my dress off, watching as his eyes raked hungrily over my body. The only thing I was wearing was a set of black lacey lingerie, and I'd learned from his mind that it was a complete turn on. I scooted forward as he stood at the edge of the bed, my torn dress dangling in his hands. His jeans fell to the floor as I undid the button, revealing Emmett, only dressed in a set of boxers. I could see his erection through the thin black fabric, and moaned at the thought of it plunging deep within me.

Emmett launched himself on me then, his lips meeting my own, tongues dancing in a beautiful rhythm. His erection pressed against my core and I moaned into his mouth, the sound causing Emmett to shudder. He moved himself in between my legs, pressing his hips against mine.

The door burst off of its hinges, flying across the room and thudding into the wall.

"What the hell?" Rosalie's voice came from the doorway. Emmett and I glanced to see her standing there, her face a mix of confusion, fury, and hatred.

"Let me deal with this," Emmett sighed, standing.

"What the hell is she doing here? I thought we left her in Forks!" Rosalie yelled, pointing at me.

"She was turned, obviously," Emmett said.

"No shit!" Rosalie screamed, punching her fist through the wall. Alice and Jasper appeared in the doorway and gasped at the scene.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, confusion on his face. Alice smiled in a tight line, shaking her head.

"This is bad," She whispered, and Rosalie rounded on her.

"You knew she was alive?" Rosalie asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Alice sighed.

"She was about to have sex with my man!" Rosalie screamed. Edward walked into the room, followed by Carlisle.

"Why don't we just invite the whole fucking vampire world into this room, huh?" I asked, my voice raised.

"Everyone just needs to calm down," Carlisle warned. Everyone sighed, except for Rosalie, who was now crossing her arms, glaring at me.

"I say we resolve this at the house," Carlisle suggested. Everyone nodded, except for Rosalie.

"Everyone touch my hand," I said. Everyone complied, except for, you guessed it, Rosa-fucking-lie. I sighed and grabbed her arm with my other hand, squeezing with unnecessary force.

I searched for a mental image in Carlisle's mind for the house, and concentrated on that. We appeared there in an instant, causing Esme to rush down the stairs.

"Bella?" She asked, clearly confused.

"All will be explained in a minute, I'm sure," Carlisle said, glancing at me.

"Alice, go get her some clothes. Emmett, too," Esme sighed motioning to the two of us.

_Whatever this is, it isn't good,_ Esme thought.

She couldn't be more right.

* * *

><p>"So, tell us <em>why<em> Rosalie found you and Emmett in such an intimate position?" Carlisle asked me, after Emmett and I had become presentable. Rosalie was on opposite couch, sending me death glares with her arms crossed. Edward's jaw was clenched and he looked absolutely furious, glaring at Emmett.

"We got caught up in the moment," I said simply.

"What brought this on?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella showed me who she really was, and it brought back all the emotions, and we just couldn't stop ourselves," Emmett said softly.

"What emotions?" Edward snapped at Emmett, his fists clenched tightly.

"After we all left, which was a stupid move on our part, especially yours, Edward, I came back, to see if Bella was okay. The only one that knew was Alice," Emmett explained. All heads turned to Alice, whose face was grim.

"I just couldn't leave Bella like that. She deserved to be happy, not left alone and depressed. Bella still deserves happiness after all she's been through, and if Emmett makes her happy, then so be it," Alice said, glaring at Rosalie and Edward.

"He has no right to take my mate," Edward growled.

"I am _not_ your mate. You gave that up fifty years ago. You left me broken, Edward. I was a shell of the person I once was. I'm not that same Bella you fell in love with back in Forks. You changed me, the Volturi changed me, and it was for the better. I'm not a weak little human who can't stand up for herself anymore," I said forcefully, giving him a pointed stare.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused now.

"All the secrecy, Edward! You kept things from me! If you really thought I was your mate, don't you think you could've at least been honest?" I asked.

"I was always hones-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Don't start that shit with me, Edward!" I growled.

"Please refrain from using language in my house," Esme pleaded.

"Esme, I love you and all, but do you really think that I'm going to try and be innocent here? Two incredibly stubborn and thick headed vampires are keeping me from loving the man I want to love, I'm not going to play nice," I smiled slightly at her, and she nodded, sighing against Carlisle.

"That still doesn't explain how you and Emmett feel this way for each other," Carlisle said, exhaling slowly.

"The feelings were always there, even before we even met Bella. Emmett and Rosalie were growing further apart, it's a wonder they even managed to come back together a few years after we left Bella.

"Emmett had always had a love for someone other than Rosalie. I sensed it as soon as I met him. The feeling was just discovered to be for Bella once she came into our lives," Jasper explained.

"I never felt right for Edward," I said softly, sitting back down next to Emmett and grabbing his hand.

"May I speak now?" Rosalie asked, the hatred in her voice barely masked.

"Go ahead," Carlisle waved his hand.

"First, Bella walks into our lives as a human, and stirs up all this drama. Edward falls in love with her, Emmett falls in love with her, and then that _dog,_" Rosalie shuddered. "Then after we leave, Emmett comes back to Forks and has an _affair _with her! Fifty years later, here we are, all of us vampires, and all this drama comes back, because she walked into our lives again. Edward and Emmett are still in love with her. Don't you see it? She's the one that caused all this!"

"I see your point," Alice glared at Rosalie. "But that doesn't mean that we can just pin all this down as Bella's fault. Do you really think, for even a second, that Emmett can control who he falls in love with? He was never _in _love with you Rose, he just loved you because you saved him. You sank your conniving little claws into him the moment he agreed to be your husband."

"Don't start with me, Alice," Rosalie growled.

"So what are we trying to prove here? That Bella's the source of this? I agree, if Bella had never walked into our lives that this wouldn't of happened," Esme spoke. I was about to protest, but she held a hand up to me to stop.

"But none of us would be happy. Emmett is _finally _and _truly_ happy with Bella. The whole family fell in love with her. Alice wouldn't have a best friend, Jasper would have never mastered his self-control, Edward would have never had his first love, Rosalie would have never known that Emmett wasn't truly in love with her, and Carlisle and I wouldn't have gained another loving daughter. Bella's precious to all of us," Esme smiled at me. If I could have cried, I would've.

"Thank you, Esme," I choked out. Emmett hugged me to him tightly, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Oh please, do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Rosalie asked, incredulous. "I say we banish her from our coven."

Alice and Emmett gasped, and Esme brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Let's take a vote, then," Carlisle sighed. My respect for him just dropped to almost non-existent.

"All in favor of Bella being banished," Carlisle said, raising his hand, followed by Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Sorry, Bella. I love you like a sister, so very much, but I think we'd be better off without you," Jasper said apologetically, something glinting in his eyes. I glanced at Edward, and then wrapped my shield around Jasper, so only I could hear him.

_I have a plan, just go with it. If you leave, Emmett and Alice will too, and so will I. I imagine Rosalie and Edward will be the only ones banished if all goes well._

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you must leave. No contact will be made with you for the duration of your existence," Carlisle frowned at me. Esme was still gaping, and then smacked Carlisle hard in the face.

"It's for the better," Carlisle said, patting his wife on the shoulder. Esme shook her head and began sobbing.

"If Bella goes, I go," Emmett said suddenly, squeezing my hand and looking into my eyes.

"I'm guessing Alice is going, and we all know that I'll follow her into fire," Jasper said, smiling.

"So you're really going to split up our coven, you selfish bitch?" Rosalie hissed at me.

"Looks that way, doesn't it," I smiled smugly at her. She growled and launched herself at me, but I forced my shield at her, and she flew back, flying up into the second story and exploding through the ceiling.

Everyone was up in a flash, Rosalie dropping back down from the ceiling, growling at me. Edward rushed at Emmett, Rosalie charging at me. I sent out my shield again, which she dodged this time, leaping on top of me.

"You'll pay," She hissed, pulling my hair and biting my neck. I spun around as fast as I could, sending her flying into the wall. Carlisle was trying, and failing, to calm everyone down. Esme was crying, and of course, Alice was having a vision, Jasper crouching over her to protect her.

I rounded on her and growled as loudly as I could, the sound tearing through the whole house. All sound stopped as Rosalie rose from the other side of the now broken wall, vaulting over the gaping hole.

"Bella, stop!" Emmett yelled, somehow breaking through my shield and wrapping his arms around me.

"Let me go," I growled.

"You know I can't do that," He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"You can't kill her," Emmett urged, and I sunk against his chest in defeat.

"Take her and go. She's caused enough pain in this family," Carlisle said calmly, sighing after looking at me.

"C'mon, Bella, let's leave," Emmett glared at Carlisle, dragging me away from where Rosalie stood.

Emmett took my hand and led me out of the house. I was still growling, feeling Rosalie's anger and fury from the living room.

"I say we go on a honeymoon, get as far away as we can," Emmett suggested, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm trying to be angry, dammit!" I growled, stamping my foot.

"That's cute," Emmett laughed, nibbling on my ear.

"Stop it. I'm supposed to be angry," I whined.

"Why don't you channel that anger into something else?" He asked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh God, you win," I moaned, caving. I whipped around fast, pulling his face to mine and attacking his mouth hungrily.

Well, if our honeymoon went something like this, which I don't see the point in, we're not even married, I wouldn't mind. Especially if it was for the rest of eternity, which I planned on.

As long as Queen Bitch didn't sink her claws into _my _man, then I wouldn't have to go busting faces. Plain and simple.


	2. Epilogue

**Dancing in the Flames**

WhiskeyMouth

**Epilogue – Eternity**

_**Twenty Three Years Later – 2078**_

"So, do you think you can do it?" Emmett asked me, playing with the wedding ring on my finger.

"I'm sure I can. I just don't think I want to be a human for that long," I sighed. Emmett nodded.

"It doesn't mean I won't, Em. I want this as much as you do," I smiled up at him, getting a smile from him as well.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded, and then his face brightened, the twinkle in his eye returning.

_**Four Months Later **_

"Emmett, stop freaking out," I said softly, holding back laughter at the way he was acting. He'd brought in five glasses of water, several towels, and a super comfy pillow that he stole from NASA or something like that.

"You're going into labor! I can't NOT freak out," He wailed, flitting around the room to make sure I was comfortable, checking the IV that I had to put in myself, and fluffing the pillow. Again.

"Emmett, I'm fine. Don't worry ab-" I stopped, tensing up as another contraction hit. I couldn't wait till I popped these little bastards out, so I could shift back into my vampire body. I hope I didn't have any damned stretch marks.

"ARE THEY COMING?" He yelled, rushing in between my legs to check and see. I laughed.

"I think you'd know if they were coming because I'd be screaming my ass off," I smiled at him.

"Alice should be here any minute. I'm sure another female in here would help," Emmett assured himself, finally calming down.

He was ecstatic, at the least, to find out that it was possible for me to alter anything about my body. So, I could 'change' back into a human, though the venom and need for blood was still present, for as long as I wished, therefore giving me the ability to have children.

"Here I am!" Alice sang, marching inside like she owned the place.

"Thank GOD!" Emmett boomed, pulling Alice into a hug.

"Um, guys, the babies are coming," I groaned, and the room blurred into motion. Emmett would have fainted if he could, and Alice flashed around the room, putting a towel under my legs and forcing me to drink water. She stood in front of the table, waiting for the little bastards to fly out.

"I see a head!" She yelled, beaming at me. Emmett was watching with horror, covering his mouth.

"I'm in PAIN here," I yelled at him, and he backed away, sitting in a chair. "Come here, you idiot!"

Emmett ran and stood next to me, taking my hand. Too bad I couldn't rip it off.

I pushed as hard as I could, like I see in all the stupid movies, and then heard an annoying crying sound. If it was like this all the time…

Alice handed me a little bundle in a pink blanket, and all the pain was worth it when I saw her face. She was beautiful, her brown eyes wide in fear as she gazed at me, sucking on her lower lip.

"She looks just like you," Emmett whispered, taking the little girl in his arms. I could already tell he was attached by the look of adoration on his face. I crossed my arms and huffed. I just spat the thing out, so shouldn't I be holding her?

"Here comes the other one!" Alice trilled. I groaned as another wave of pain hit me, tossing my head back. Alice began to tell me what to do but I tried my best to growl at her, but it came out as more of a grimace and a groan.

I pushed painfully, again, and Alice wrapped something up in a pink blanket.

_Another girl?_

"Alice, did you bring any blue blankets?" I asked. She shook her head and removed the towel from under me, urging me to sit up.

"Hold on," I said, swatting her hand.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, then I felt the need to rest fade away, and the warmth from the blood cause my skin to go cold.

"It feels good to be back," I smiled, taking the little baby away from Alice and holding it in my arms, rocking it gently.

"This one has your eyes," I told Emmett, showing him the bright blue eyes of the little girl in my arms. She wasn't as pale as her twin, but I could already tell that she didn't have Emmett's curls.

"What do we name them?" Emmett asked, at a loss.

"Scarlet," I smiled, thinking of the human named I used so long ago.

"Scarlet. I like it," He said, smiling at me.

"What else?"

"I like the name Samantha," Emmett offered. Alice beamed at him. Apparently it was the right choice.

"Scarlet and Samantha," I smiled, liking the sound of it. "Scarlet and Samantha McCarty."

"Perfect," Emmett grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulder and kissing me. Scarlet burped, an amusing glint in her eyes as she watched me and Emmett kiss. Samantha giggled, a beautiful blush rising to her cheeks.

"I could get used to this," I sighed. A nasty smell then permeated the room, and I unwrapped Scarlet's blanket to find quite a surprise.

"Maybe the nice parts I could get used to," I sighed, again, and handed Scarlet to Emmett while I took Samantha.

"You can clean that up, daddy," I giggled, and then followed Alice out the door to go shopping.

"Wait, no!" Emmett called from the room, causing Alice and I to laugh as we got in her car and sped off to go shopping for baby clothes.

"You think he'll be alright?" Alice asked me, smirking.

"Is he ever?" I asked her back, smiling to myself.


End file.
